STARSTRUCK! (Assassination Classroom Version)
by Guardian of the 4th Wall
Summary: Nagisa, Kaede, and Itona are famous actors under the rule of an abusive manager. When castted for a new series named Assassination Classroom, they make a lot of friends and try desperately to hide the signs of their abuse from them. Karma auditioned just so he could meet his favorite actor Nagisa. But how far is he willing to go to save the actor he has secretly loved for years?


**TITLE: Starstruck (Assassination Classroom Version)**

 **SUMMARY:** Nagisa, Kaede, and Itona are famous actors under the rule of an abusive manager. When castted for a new series named Assassination Classroom, they make a lot of friends and try desperately to hide the signs of their abuse from them. Karma auditioned just so he could meet his favorite actor Nagisa. But how far is he willing to go to save the actor he has secretly loved for years?

Rated M.

* * *

 **By the Hand of God**

* * *

"You are quite successful for only being fourteen," the reporter pointed out to him. She sat across from him, in a fashionable business suit. She seemed incredibly exited to meet him, but was trying not to full blown fan girl on TV.

Nagisa modestly looked away, "Oh, I don't know about that..."

"Are you kidding, you have stared in thirteen movies, and six television series. I would call that pretty successful."

"Well, I have Studio E and Higa-san to thank for that," he explained. They were both sitting in plush seats on a lounge set. The cameras were set up at numerous angles to be sure to get every possible shot.

"Studio E also has contracts with the child stars Kaede and Itona, if I'm not mistaken. What are they up to?" she asked looking up from her notes.

"Kaede is currently starring in a Magical Girl series called Romi X Kami, and Itona is almost done with an Action movie called Samurai Samuro..." Nagisa explained.

"And what are you up to?" the report asked expectantly. "Any new ideas in the works?"

"Um, well... we've actually just started up a contract for a new production called Assassination Classroom, it's a school life drama where the students have to kill their teacher."

"Oh, now that sounds exciting, tell us more!" the woman urged. She looked very engaged.

"I'm sorry," Nagisa said placing a finger to his lips. "But I can't give too much away just yet. Coincidentally, we'll need enough actors to make up an entire class, so we're urging all junior high students to try out."

"Oh wow, you guys aren't going to find experienced actors?"

"Other than Kaede, Itona and I, studio E wants to give other kids a chance at stardom, who knows, this show could lead to something big for them..."

"Well there you have it," the reporter said turning to the camera. "Studio E will be holding auditions in the upcoming weeks. So kids, ask your parents and try out! Dates and times of the auditions will be posted on our main webpage! So don't miss out!"

The shot focused on Nagisa who added, "Hope to see you all there..."

Then the camera man declared, "Cut!"

Instant shuffling around, video cameras were being re-positioned, crew members were talking casually. The reporter turned to Nagisa smiling. "You were the first interview I ever gave! How was I?"

"You were great," he answered and she beamed. He could instantly tell that his approval meant a lot to her, but he wasn't exactly sure why. "Listen, can I get your autograph?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder where his manager Higa-san had appeared. "Ready to go?"

He stood up and inclined his head towards the reporter. "I'm very sorry, I gotta now, but your station has my contact info. E-mail me your address and I'll mail you one. Thanks for having me on your program," he said bowing. "Until later the—"

Higa-san forced him to turn away, keeping a tight grasp on his shoulder. "Now now, we have loads to do today. You're gonna make us late with all your pleasantries."

He he held a hand up to the reporter and inconspicuously steered him towards the exit, but no one noticed just how tightly he grabbed his arm.

Thus twenty minutes later on the top floor of Studio E's main office building. Higa-san sat on the phone sitting cross legged in a plush leather chair cigarette in his mouth. He was fairly young for his position. Late twenties, early thirties, Nagisa didn't actually know. He had silver hair which made him look older from behind.

Nagisa was slumped in the seat across from him. He was leaning so far back in his seat it looked at though he were trying to sink into it and disappear.

"Well I'm sorry," he said rather cheerfully. "I have another role I'm planning for Nagisa that will require his hair to be long. So if cutting it short really is a condition for this series, then he's out."

Higa-san walked over sitting on the arm rest of Nagisa's chair he reached up pulling the hair tie causing his hair to fall like a veil around his face. He ran his fingers through the strands while looking at the sky outside. "No no... A short wig won't do. I like any production in association with Studio E to be as authentic as possible..."

He slid his hand down the side of Nagisa's face down to his neck caressing him softly as though he were something cherished. "I'm sure you want your production to be successful, seeing your story come to life and all that? Having a popular actor in it will certainly boost its sales don't you think? Yes… Yes, so are we doing this my way or not?"

Nagisa kept looking at the floor. He knew what this was leading to, and though he racked his brain, he couldn't think of any excuse that might get him out of it.

"Excellent," Higa-san said as he hung up his call. "Great news, the fifty thousand dollar contract just closed. You're officially the star of Assassination Classroom."

"Why did you have an announcement for the show if it wasn't finalized yet?" Nagisa asked while continuing to avoid his gaze.

"Because I'm quite charismatic and few people argue with me. That's what happens when your known as the Reaper of Show business," he explained. But Nagisa already knew this. He could end an actors career with a shake of his head, cancel an entire show with a phone call. The most popular actors and actresses in the world wouldn't be able to find a job anywhere just by his saying the word. Though, that didn't really do him justice because he was more powerful than that. He essentially controlled most of the media and when you control the media you decide what brands are popular, what hairstyles people will seek, what restaurants people will eat at etc. Even other Stuido's would seek permission on approval for shows, and since he own all the most popular TV stations, other studios also had to pay him for good time slots for their shows to air. In the world of show business, he was pretty much God.

"People will give anything to see their dreams come to life so that's pretty easy to exploit," he explained tilting Nagisa's head to face him. "Not unlike your Mother did when she sold you to me, and look what I made you. The homely little rain soaked puppy is now a beautifully groomed thoroughbred."

"..." Nagisa stared back, he didn't know what to say to that...

"And I just bought you a dream that they were willing to pay fifty thousand dollars to see. Aren't you happy, that's a huge chunk out of what you owe me," Higa-san explained as he knelt down to kiss him. He knew he should be grateful, but it was really hard during moments like these. So many people would kill to have the fame he had, and Higa-san only ever asked for one thing in return. Obedience.

He pulled Nagisa out of the chair and continued to kiss him until his back came in contact with the surface of the large oak desk. Nagisa heard something fall but didn't bother to see what it was. Each time he did this... it almost felt like his soul was breaking, but that's what happens when God molds you with his own two hands.

* * *

"Stop being such a baby, just get up there and jump!" the director snapped furiously. They were out in the middle of nowhere with an abandoned building about ten yards away.

"Isn't this what stunt doubles are for!" the actor asked looking positively terrified.

"Your stunt double refused to do it, something about the risk outweighing the reward," the director explained.

"Then what makes you think I'm willing to do it!"

"Oh boys," a voice from behind them spoke up, and when they turned they saw a rather strict woman in a suit standing before them. "I have someone who will make that jump for twenty thousand."

"Tsk, I'm not paying that..." the director snapped. "I was only gonna pay his stunt double three thousand..."

"Okay, if you don't want that epic shot in your movie..." she turned without so much as a glance back.

"Wait!" he snapped. "Do you really have someone?"

She turned back grinning, "The actor I'm thinking of is currently on set not too far from here. I can have him here in ten minutes."

Sure enough ten minutes later a limo pulled up and out stepped a rather thin and slightly frail looking child.

"You promised me a stunt double, and you bring me a kid!" the director shook his head. "I can't believe I lost ten minutes of production time waiting for this brat..."

"Itona, you're going to be jumping from the sixth floor of that building," she pointed to it off in the distance. "Can you do it?"

He put a hand over his eyes to shield his eyes from the sun so he could see the building properly. "Sure," he answered. "But wouldn't the eighth floor make for a better shot?"

"EIGHTH!" snapped the actor. "Kid don't be stupid that's suicide. The director hasn't even put up a protective netting, the only thing breaking your fall is the mat..."

"So..."

The man took a disbelieving step back. "What do you mean so..."

"Just watch, Itona has been trained to do any stunt, so let's get this underway soon, he still has more filming to do on his own show..." the woman urged after checking her watch.

The scene was a fight between the lead actor and two men, he was supposed to get shot out a window and fall to his death. So the actor played leading right up to that point and the director yelled, "CUT!"

Itona had been put in a pair of boots that gave him the appearance of being three inches taller than he was, so he could more closely match the leads height. Then he was put in similar clothes and given a black wig. The woman indicated a light above her head. "When this light goes off start falling back against the window. The actor's gun, while not real, is the trigger for a small explosion to shatter the glass behind you. It's very important that you move on the light going off rather than on his pulling the trigger. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Studio E actors are famous for never needing a retake, so don't screw it up," she demanded and he nodded again.

The director called, "Action!"

The man before him pointed the gun, and repeated the last line he said before the director had yelled cut before. "You think you can destroy my life and live to tell about it? Well, think again."

The light went off, he began falling back, the glass shattered, he kept falling. The initial panic of the fall hit him first, and then the wave of holy shit what did I do enveloped his chest. He held his breath, and clenched his teeth to stop himself from accidentally biting his tongue in the landing. The falling sensation in the pit of his stomach grew worse making him feel like throwing up, then an extra panic when he realized it seemed like a long time since he had started falling, and yet still he had not collided with anything. A sensation of dizziness and SWOOSH! He fell into the mat which puffed up around him.

He laid very still at first breathing heart, his heart beating horribly fast. _Damn_... he thought disappointingly. If he could still feel his heartbeat... That meant...

He heard people approaching and he crawled off the edge of the mat and gave a wave to the woman up above who had walked towards the broken window to make sure he wasn't hurt. She grinned and turned back to the director. "Twenty thousand, in our account by the end of the day or you turn over the footage you took of Itona," she explained as she walked away. "Pleasure doing business with you..."

She took out her phone so she could send a text to her boss Higa-san.

* * *

"OH WOW!" Hinano gasped as she saw an article for auditions. "Mom can I go?"

Her Mother had just sat the rest of the families' breakfast on the table and glanced at the article Hinano displayed happily.

"As long as it's after school," her Mother answered. "And if you do get a part you'll have to make sure you keep up your studies. School comes first after all..."

"I will Mama!" Hinano said jumping to her feet, she ran up stairs to grab her bag. She couldn't wait to tell her friends and have them try out too.

She hurried to school to tell her friends, and immediately upon the last bell's ring they rushed to the auditions. The line was looping completely around the building and they stopped when they saw who they would have to get in line behind. "Eh, Karma!" she gasped.

He turned around, "Oh hey it's you."

Karma was her schools biggest bully, "Why... why are you here?" she gasped.

"Why else? I'm trying out," he explained, his hands were in his pockets and he looked rather out of place for the personality she knew him to have.

"You... you want to be an actor?" she asked thinking for a moment that she was finally seeing a human side to him.

"Not particularly," he admitted with a shrug. "But think of the money if you make it big..."

"Oh I see, you're only in it for the money..." she frowned.

"Of course I am, what other reason could I have?" he didn't look at her when he said this as he was standing on his toes to see how long the line was.

Her frown deepened as she clutched her back pack strap.

He turned back looking a tad disappointed at the line's length. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, me and my friends were..." she began, and he interrupted. "What friends?"

She turned, they had run off upon seeing Karma, and she suddenly felt abandoned. "Well okay, I was just thinking how much I enjoyed being in school plays, and well... A show is just like a play only, it's recorded and you can mess up occasionally..."

"Well that will be real helpful for you won't it," Karma asked.

"Yeah it sure..." She paused as her brain fully registered what he said. "Uh... wait... Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I've just seen you in those plays, and you'd almost always forget your lines..." Having gone to the same school as her, he had attended all the school plays since they usually made it into an assembly so the kids could practice with a real audience before putting on the show for their parents.

"Hey, I was little back then! And nervous..." she snapped.

"Yeah well, just make sure you don't forget what you plan to say when you get up there," Karma pointed out and she suddenly looked panicked.

"Wait, I thought they were giving us a script, I didn't know we had to have something prepared!" she gasped looking horror struck.

Karma sighed, "Didn't you check their website for details before coming?"

"No, I found out this morning and came here right after school..."

"Hhhhmmm," he frowned, as though thinking. But he clearly hadn't put much thought into it because he added rather quickly, "Well don't threat, maybe you can get up there and recite a nursery rhyme."

She started crying at that point...

* * *

 **I have one more story plot I'm gonna post in a day or two, but after that I'll wait a little while and see which ones people like most, and just stick with them. So comment on anything you'd like to see stick around. Until laters!**


End file.
